Soul
by Alfiantara HootOwls
Summary: Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke. Naruto berniat menciptakan jikkukan ninjutsu dengan media lukisan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti tetapi jiwanya muncul dari layar laptop seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul**

**.**

**Desclimer : ****Naruto and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke. Naruto berniat menciptakan _jikkukan ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti tetapi jiwanya muncul dari layar_ laptop _seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning : Semi-Canon, ****Je****lek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe)**, No-Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_~Happy Reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1 : Where Iam?_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin ini berhasil Naruto?" Seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat di kucir dua dan berdada di atas rata-rata. bertanya dengan nada sedikit takut kepada seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah tanah lapang yang saat ini di kelilingi dengan banyak penduduk Konohagakure. Mereka ingin melihat seorang yang digembar-gemborkan akan menjadi Hokage jika percobaan <em>jutsu <em>ini berhasil.

"Tentu saja _Baa-chan_! Kalaupun aku gagal. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Kami-sama dan diberi tugas mendamaikan sebuah dimensi yang ditinggalkan-Nya." Pemuda pirang cerah tersebut mengucapkan dengan nada bercanda yang disambut tawa oleh orang di sekelilingnya.

Duakkhh

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda bodoh! Kau pikir ini _Fanfic._" Sang wanita berucap dengan nada kesal setelah membenamkan kepala si pemuda ke tanah dengan bogemannya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto bangkit dari posisi nunggingnya. Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sekarang sudah di tempati sebuah benjolan bersar berwarna merah dan berkedip-kedip (?) "Ya ya. Maafkan aku Baa-chan. Te hee."

"Haahh." Hanya sebuah helaan nafas sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya sekarang. Semuanya doakan aku!"

Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah _scroll _besar terbukayang berisi lukisan tanah yang hancur berantakan seperti sehabis perang. Setelah sampai, Naruto berdiam diri sebentar dan kemudian memandang semua teman-temannya satu persatu. Pandangannya terhenti pada Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam kesana, dan balas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam pula. Namun sedetik kemudian, mereka saling memperlihatkan senyum kecil.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada lukisan di bawahnya. Dan menatapnya dengan yakin.

"Semuanya, sekali lagi doakan aku! Dan jika terjadi apa-apa, aku akan menghantuimu Sasuke!"

Dengan kalimat itu, Naruto mulai merapal segel. Sedangkan di pihak Rookie12, Sasuke dan Hinata mengatifkan Doujutsu mereka masing-masing. Beberapa segel sudah di selesaikan oleh Naruto. sekarang tinggal segel terakhirnya.

Sekali lagi ia pandangi seluruh orang yang menyaksikannya. Dan mulai membentuk segel terakhirnya.

**_"Jikkukan ninjutsu : Hen'i no e"_**

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama _jutsu_nya, cahaya kuning mulai memancar dari gulungan tersebut menyelimuti Naruto. Sangat terang, sangking terangnya sampai mengharuskan orang-orang di sana menutup matanya.

Setelah cahaya mulai meredup, tampaklah tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas gulungan besar tersebut. Semua orang dibuat kaget karenanya. Segera saja mereka berlari menuju Naruto yang tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Anbu! Amankan gulungannya." Tsunade berteriak memerintahkan Anbu untuk mengamankan gulungan yang di pakai Naruto setelah membawa Naruto menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**OwL**

** .**

**.**

**At Konoha's Hospital**

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto-_kun_ sudah tidak bernafas, tapi jantungnya masih bekerja dengan baik. Bagaimana ini?" Seorang wanita berambut coklat sepunggung berujar dengan nada panic.

"Ck sialan! Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

Sudah tiga menit berlalu sejak pemeriksaan. Tapi hasil yang didapatkan tetaplah sama 'Sudah tidak bernafas, tapi jantungnya masih bekerja dengan baik' sementara para teman-teman Naruto sudah menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruangan pemeriksaan tersebut. Raut wajah mereka tegang, sedih, dan marah.

"Naruto tidak akan kenapa-napa." Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke! Jelas-jelas Tsunade-sama mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak bernafas! Jangan remehkan pendengaranku!" Kiba berujar dengan sedikit berteriak dalam emosi yang campur aduk.

"Kau ketinggalan sesuatu. Tsunade-sama juga mengatakan Jantungnya masih bekerja dengan baik. Apa darah anjing dalam tubuhmu sudah berkurang?" Sasuke berujar dengan nada kalem.

"ck, Sialan!" Maki Kiba kepada Sasuke.

"Kiba, tenangkan dirimu! Jangan teriak-teriak! ini rumah sakit. Dan Sasuke, bisa jelaskan sesuatu yang kami tidak ketahui?"Shikamaru menangkap sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke.

"Dia meninggalkan sesuatu. Itu saja, kalau kalian benar-benar sahabat Naruto. temukan sendiri jawaban lainnya!"

Dengan kalimat itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan para _Rookie _dengan beberapa orang yang menahan amarah.

"Bagaimana jika kita periksa gulungan yang dipakai naruto-_kun_ tadi?" Hinata memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata benar, ayo kita periksa gulungan itu!" Shikamaru menyetujui usulan Hinata.

Dengan itu para _Rookie _kecuali Sasuke pergi ke divisi interogasi… tempat gulungan tersebut berada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Dalam Bangunan Bergaya Eropa…**

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sedang ber-jibaku dengan laptop yang menayangkan anime _Naruto_ di depannya. Sesekali ia mengomentari adegan demi adegan yang terlihat.

"Batangan hitam milik Obito memang benar-benar kuat! Sampai _Cho Oodama RasenSenjutsu _milik Minato dan Naruto-_kun _tidak bisa mengenainya." Komentarnya setelah melihat adegan dimana Naruto bersama Minato mengadu _Cho Oodama RasenSenjutsu _mereka dengan batangan hitam perwujudan _Gedou dama_ milik Obito yang berakhir seri.

Adegan demi adegan terus berjalan dan sang gadis semakin antusias menonton setiap adegannya. Tiba saat diperlihatkan adegan keadaan medan perang yang hancur berantakan layar laptop miliknya menjadi _Blank_ dengan warna kuning keemasan menjadi latarnya.

Sedetik kemudian terjadi tembakan cahaya dari layar laptop dan mengenai gadis tersebut. Dengan sangat terpaksa sang gadis harus terjungkang dari duduknya. Untung saja ia duduk dilantai…

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi –ttebayou?" Suara itu berasal dari cahaya yang perlahan memudar di atas gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

Setelah cahaya tersebut memudar seluruhnya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dengan setelan jubah panjang berwarna orange dihiasi api hitam di bawahnya. Wujudnya terlihat transparan… Pemuda tersebut sedang menindih gadis bersurai merah tadi.

"Ugh, menyingkir dariku! Siapapun dirimu." Ucap sang gadis sambil mendorong pemuda tadi agar menyingkir dari atasnya.

Pemuda itupun berdiri dan membantu sang gadis berdiri juga.

"Kau siapa Dattebayou?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada sang gadis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Dan gaya pakaian apa itu? Aneh sekali!." Bukannya menjawab, sang gadis malah melancarkan kritikan pada pemuda tersebut.

"Eh benarkah? Aku pikir gadis-gadis akan menyukaiku jika aku berpakaian seperti _Tou-chan._" Ucap pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah siapa dirimu? Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu. Seperti tokoh anime yang baru saja ku tonton. Apa kau seorang _cosplay?_" Tanya sang gadis bertubi-tubi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku seorang ninja. Dan apa itu _cosplay_?" Ucap sang pemuda.

"Ninja…" sang gadis tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum… "Naruto! Kau sedang meng-_cosplay_ Naruto!" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yakin.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?" Respon sang pemuda benar-benar di luar dugaan sang gadis. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi dingin, tatapannya menajam pada gadis di depannya, dan sebilah kunai sudah siap pada tangan di balik jubahnya.

"I-itu karena kau mirip sekali de-dengannya." Jawab sang gadis dengan sedikit tergagap akibat tekanan yang diberikan sang pemuda.

"Mirip? Apa maksudmu –ttebayou?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada bingung. Ekspresinya kembali pada biasanya.

"Iya. Coba lihat ini!" Ucap sang gadis lalu berjalan menuju laptopnya yang masih menyala. Sang pemuda mengikuti sang gadis menuju benda yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Dengan perlahan, sang gadis membuka folder berisi foto-foto seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah dengan tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, dengan berbagai gaya, ekspresi, maupun pakaian.

Foto demi foto yang terlihat membuat sang pemuda membulatkan mata dengan sempurna. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Sementara sang gadis terus saja memperlihatkan foto-foto tersebut tanpa memperdulikan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Nah, apa kau sudah tau?" Ucap sang gadis setelah selesai menunjukkan foto-foto tadi pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Sang pemuda yang masih dalam keterkejutannya, langsung kembali pada kenyataan saat ia mendengar suara sang gadis. Ia menolehkan kepala pada sang gadis yang tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Namaku Rias Gremory." Ucap sang gadis memperkenalkan namanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dengan perlahan si pemuda menyambut uluran gadis yang bernama Rias Gremory itu, tetapi tangannya serasa menembus tangan Rias. "Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya kemudian dengan pandangan menerawang kebelakang sang gadis. Dalam pandangannya terlihat temannya, Sai yang sedang memberi senyum palsu padanya…

Batinnya melolong ganas sedetik kemudian…

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yo? Fic baru lagi. Meskipun saya sedang masa hiatus tapi ide fic ini terus menghantui saya dalam tidur saya yang kurang. Mohon maafkan saya yang tidak kompeten ini… **

**Silahkan berikan pendapat anda di fic ini dengan Review atau PM…**

**Sekian terimakasih… sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul**

**Desclimer : ****Naruto and Highschool DxD Not Mine!**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Sesudah perang dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke. Naruto berniat menciptakan _jikkukan ninjutsu _dengan media lukisan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah nafasnya terhenti tetapi jiwanya muncul dari layar_ laptop _seorang gadis bersurai merah dalam wujud transparan!

**Warning : Semi-Canon, ****Je****lek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe)**, No-Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 : Surprise to Rias!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Hanya itu respon Rias setelah mendengar nama pemuda di depannya. Gadis iblis adik dari _maou _terkuat itu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia memang mengakui bahwa pemuda di depannya saat ini mirip bahkan terlalu mirip dengan tokoh _Anime_ kesukaannya. Apa namanya juga harus sama?

"…"

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di depannya, Rias mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya yang sedang menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Setelah melihatnya, hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Rias. 'Pemuda ini transparan!' bahkan ia bisa melihat telapak tangannya.

"Oh." Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. IQ nya yang bisa dibilang tinggi itu menangkap sesuatu tentang kejadian ini dan pemuda di depannya.

"Ini pasti ulah _Nii-sama_ dan Ajuka_-sama, _mereka sengaja menciptakanmu untuk menghiburku yang stress memikirkan pertunanganku dengan brengsek itu. sampaikan terima kasihku pada mereka! Kau adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ku dapat!" Rias berucap dengan senang, kemudian ia menghambur memeluk pemuda di depannya.

"Eh? Nii-_sama? _Ajuka_-sama_? Menciptakan? Stress? Pertunangan? Brengsek? Terimakasih? Hadiah? Golok mana! Golok mana!" Naruto berucap dengan gila. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sakit memikirkan semua ini.

"**Naruto?**" Sebuah suara berat di kepala Naruto menghentikan kegilaannya. Ia langsung saja menuju tempat dimana_ partner _dan Bijuu lainnya…

Tidak ada!

"Kurama! Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto berteriak pada Seekor monster rubah berwarna _Orange _yang memiliki 9 ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"**Mereka hanya kumpulan cakra… dan kutebak, saat ini kita sudah berpindah dimensi. Otomatis mereka tidak ikut karena kau saat ini hanyalah partikel-partikel dari jiwamu yang berpindah dimensi begitupun diriku.**" Rubah itu menjelaskan sesuatu, sementara Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang ku mengerti?" Ia bertanya dengan nada bodoh.

"**Dasar bodoh! Oke begini saja, kau masih ingat ucapanmu pada nenek-nenek muda itu? saat kau ingin melakukan percobaan **_**jutsu **_**itu?**"

"Oh itu! ya aku ingat saat itu aku terkena pukulannya. Pukulannya kelas dunia banget! Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"**Tidak terima kasih.**" Jawab Kurama cepat. "**Singkatnya hal itu sudah terjadi dengan beberapa pengecualian sekarang.**"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"**Kau bahkan masih menunjukkan topeng bodohmu itu di depanku. Aku tau kau tidak bodoh Naruto! kau juga merasakannya bukan? Energy asing yang kuat dari bocah itu saat kau mencoba merasakan emosi jahatnya tadi.**"

"Kau benar Kurama. Ia memiliki energy yang asing tapi kuat di dalam tubuhnya. Dan kutebak ia bukan hanya sekedar manusia." Nada bicara Naruto menjadi lebih serius.

"**Mungkin saja.**"

"Baiklah, aku akan memastikannya."

Dengan itu Naruto pergi dari tempat serba putih itu ke dunia nyata dimana seorang gadis berambut merah sedang menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-_kun_? Apa kau mengalami kerusakan?" Rias berucap dengan nada khawatir.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! langsung saja, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Naruto berucap dengan nada intimidasi.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-_kun_? Namaku Rias Gremory. Bukankah sudah kusebutkan tadi?" Tanya Rias heran.

"Bukan itu, maksudku adalah makhluk apa kau? Aku merasakan energy negative dalam dirimu!" Naruto memasang posisi siaga.

"Te-tenang dulu Naruto-_kun._ Seharusnya kau tau apa aku ini. Mengingat kalau yang menciptakanmu adalah hal yang sama sepertiku." Rias sedikit tegang dibuatnya.

"Menciptakan? Apa maksudmu? Aku datang kemari karna kegagalan jurus bukan karena diciptakan oleh hal yang sama sepertimu." Naruto semakin siaga. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan aura intimidasi khas seorang ninja kelas atas.

"Ja-jadi kau bukanlah Hologram yang diciptakan _Nii-sama _dan juga Ajuka-_sama_?" Rias bertanya dengan nada bingung dan sedikit takut dengan aura intimidasi yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Bukan. aku hanyalah partikel dari jiwaku yang berpindah dimensi. Dan aku benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan _Cosplay _ataupun _Hologram._"

"Ta-tapi-"

Bruakk

Rias tidak jadi menyelesaikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut perak mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut.

"_Buchou!_" Suaranya sarat akan emosi.

"Koneko? Kenapa kau-" Lagi-lagi perkataan Rias terpotong oleh Koneko yang berlari menyerang pemuda di depannya.

Syusshh…

Pukulan Koneko hanya menembus tubuh Naruto. ia mencoba menyerang kembali dengan melayangkan tendangan ke kepala Naruto

Syusshh…

Lagi-lagi serangan Koneko hanya menembus tubuh Naruto. Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan bersalto di udara.

Tapp…

Ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Kemudian ia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terlihat tembus pandang. Ia sedikit bingung karena serangan gadis kecil berambut perak itu hanya menembus tubuhnya.

Sementara Koneko yang melihat lawannya sedang lengah langsung berlari untuk menyerang. Kali ini ia menggunakan sedikit energy yang dibencinya. Energy _Senjutsu._ Ia menyalurkan energy _senjutsu _pada tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk menghantamkan pada lawannya.

Naruto yang merasakan energy yang familiar mengalir di tangan kanan gadis kecil yang menjadi lawannya itu segera membakar sedikit _cakra_ untuk melapisi tangan kanannya. Pendar kebiruan terlihat di tangan kanannya.

Tappp…

Swusshhh..

Dua tinju yang beradu mengakibatkan bergejolaknya udara dalam ruangan tersebut. Kertas-kertas beterbangan, dan terasa sedikit getaran di ruangan tersebut. Jubah Yang digunakan Naruto juga ikut berkibar.

Mereka saling menekan untuk mengalahkan lawan masing-masing. Tak lupa juga tatapan tajam yang terlihat pada dua pasang mata ber-iris berbeda itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap _Buchou_?" Nada pertanyaannya sarat akan emosi, tapi aura membunuhnya terasa sangat pekat terhadap pemuda di depannya.

"Apa urusanmu dengan itu?" Naruto berucap dengan tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan aura membunuh yang di tujukan padanya dari gadis kecil di depannya itu. malahan ia juga mengeluarkan sedikit aura membunuhnya. Dan itu membuat gadis kecil di depannya meringis kecil.

"Ap-apapun yang ingin menyakiti _Buchou _a-akan berhadapan de-nganku!" Koneko berucap dengan terbata karena aura membunuh dari pemuda di depannya. Dan ia mengeluarkan semua aura membunuhnya.

Naruto yang merasakan aura membunuh dari gadis kecil di depannya itu hanya menunjukkan senyum sinis. "Kau hanya kucing di hadapan serigala. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya denganku!" Dengan itu Naruto menambah aura membunuhnya dan mengalirkan cakra pada kaki kanannya untuk melayangkan pada perut lawannya yang membeku karena aura membunuh darinya.

Ctarrr…

Naruto tidak jadi melayangkan tendangannya pada Koneko dan melompat mundur menghindari petir kuning yang datang entah darimana mencoba mengenainya.

"_Ara ara_… lihat! di sini ada serigala yang hanya berani melawan kucing kecil yang imut. Apakah itu tindakan _seorang _serigala." Seorang gadis berambut Ponytail mengucapkan itu dengan nada sinis. Ia mengambil posisi siaga di depan Koneko yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Jangan terlalu sombong nona yang mempunyai dua energy yang berlawanan. Petirmu tadi hanya akan mampu menggelitikku!" Ejek Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindar sialan!" Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tiba-tiba muncul di samping gadis Ponytail tadi. Ia mengucapkan itu dengan nada marah.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang rela tubuhnya terkena serangan lawan? Mungkin kaulah orangnya!" Ucap Naruto lalu menunjuk pemuda coklat yang berteriak padanya tadi.

" **Rasengan!** " _Bunshin _Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya dan menghantamkan sebuah bola cakra berwarna biru di tangan kanannya ke punggung pemuda bersurai coklat tadi.

Syuuutt…

Braakkk…

Tubuh Issei melayang dan berhenti karena terbentur dinding di ruangan itu. menciptakan cekungan di dinding tersebut.

"Issei- _san_!" seorang gadis bersurai pirang berteriak dan berlari menuju Issei yang merintih kesakitan dan mencoba bangkit. Setelah sampai, gadis pirang itu segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Issei yang terkena serangan Naruto. Pendar kehijauan keluar dari tangannya dan dengan perlahan luka di punggung Issei sembuh.

"Medis huh? Aku terkejut." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat terkejut setelah melihat Issei yang disembuhkan oleh Asia.

"_Arigato _Asia." Ucap Issei pada Asia.

"Uhhmm"

Dengan itu Issei mulai berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Naruto.

" **Boost**- "

"Berhenti!"

Issei tidak jadi mengeluarkan [_Sacred Gear_] nya karna teriakan Rias…

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah Naruto, di tengah-tengah semua anggota penelitian ilmu gaib yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia kini berdiri di samping Rias dengan tubuh terikat dengan tali yang berpendar kehitaman dan tersambung pada genggaman Rias.

"Jadi para pelayanku yang manis, kenapa kalian menyerang Naruto-_kun_?" Rias bertanya dengan nada santai kepada para _peerage_nya.

"Dia memasang posisi mengancam padamu _Buchou._"

"Dia menyerang Koneko-_chan._"

"Dia brengsek dan mengejek Akeno-_senpai._"

Berbagai alasan dilontarkan oleh para _peerage_ Rias. Sementara Naruto hanya menguap bosan.

"Haahh… Bisakah percepat sedikit? Ruangan ini terlalu gelap untuk memastikan ini siang atau malam. Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Mencari udara segar? Apa kau memang membutuhkannya? Dasar makhluk transparan!" Cibir Issei.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu sialan! Aku ini manusia! Berbeda dengan kalian yang mempunyai banyak energy dan aura dalam tubuh kalian. Apa kalian itu Hybrid?" Naruto berujar dengan sinis.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Akeno bertanya. Nada yang digunakannya tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menggunakan nada intimidasi.

"Anggap saja aku baru memenangkan lotre. Dan intimidasimu itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku nona." Naruto masih tampak santai.

"Aku yakin kau hanya asal menebak saja." Ucap Issei.

"Oh benarkah? Biar kusebutkan satu-satu. Kau mempunyai energy negative dan juga energy hijau kemerahan dalam dirimu. Pemuda pirang dengan pedang itu mempunyai energy negative dan sedikit aura putih dalam dirinya. Gadis pirang yang manis itu mempunyai energy negative, aura putih yang pekat dan juga energy hijau khas medis. Nona dengan petirnya itu mempunyai energy negative dan energy positif yang berlawanan. Gadis perak kecil itu mempunyai energy negative dan juga _senjutsu_. Apa aku salah?" Jelas naruto panjang lebar yang sukses membuat tiga orang di sana menundukkan kepala.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kiba berucap dengan nada tajam.

"Aku? Aku seharusnya bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Jadi, bisakah lepaskan tali ini dan membiarkanku kembali ke tempat asalku?"

"Itu tidak bisa ku lakukan Naruto-_kun._ Karna saat ini kau adalah milikku dan aku tidak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi milikku." Rias masih berucap dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku bukan milikmu sialan!" Maki Naruto pada Rias.

"Benarkah? Kau keluar dari laptopku dan langsung menindihku. Dan dari semua orang di sini, hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu. Itu artinya kau sudah di takdirkan untuk menjadi milikku." Ucap Rias.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi aku hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk kembali, jika tidak tubuh asliku akan mati dan berpindah ke sini. Aku masih punya impian di sana! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku!" Dengan kalimat itu, bola mata Naruto berubah menjadi kuning dengan pupil hitam horizontal.

Swussshhh…

Angin dalam ruangan itu menjadi tidak beraturan dan tali yang mengikat Naruto putus menjadi beberapa bagian akibat dari tekanan yang di berikan Naruto. segera saja Naruto berlari menuju pintu ruangan itu. tapi Kiba sudah di sana sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Oh ayolah… bagaimana kalian ingin melawanku? Sedangkan menyentuhku saja kalian tidak bisa." Naruto terus saja berlari. Sementara di atasnya sudah ada Koneko yang sudah siap dengan pukulan berlapis _senjutsunya._

Bruakkk…

Pukulan Koneko sukses mengenai Naruto yang saat ini berbaring telungkup tidak berdaya.

Pooff…

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi kepulan asap.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata _Senjutsu_ bisa mempan juga." Naruto yang asli mengucapkan itu dari atas atap dengan posisi berdiri terbalik. Ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya membuat bentuk-bentuk rumit.

"Jangan sampai ia menyelesaikan itu!" Rias berteriak memerintahkan agar _peerage_nya tidak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan Handsealnya.

Segera saja Akeno menembakkan petirnya ke arah Naruto yang terpaksa menghentikan Handsealnya dan menghindar.

"Aku tidak tau petirmu itu mempan atau tidak nona, tapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko jika ternyata itu mempan." Naruto mengucapkan itu setelah mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai. "Dan kau!" Naruto menunjuk Rias. "Bagaimana kau tau hal itu?"

"Simpel saja. Aku tau semua tentang mu Naruto-_kun_."

"Cih, sialan!" Decak Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto-_kun _bisakah kita menyelesaikan semua ini dengan damai?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku inginnya begitu, tapi kalian tidak memberiku kesempatan berbicara sedikitpun." Jawab Naruto sambil memandang tajam para _peerage_ Rias masih dalam _Sennin modo_nya.

"Baiklah, kami akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

Dengan itu Naruto menurunkan kesiagaannya dan duduk bersila di lantai diikuti seluruh _peerage _Rias dan juga Rias itu sendiri. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan mengenai diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku bukan berasal dari sini. Aku hanya partikel-partikel dari jiwaku yang berpindah dimensi karena kesalahan jutsu yang kugunakan. Dan itulah yang membuat tubuhku transparan. Dan mengapa hanya nona berambut merah-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Rias.

"Namaku Rias."

"Baiklah maksudku Rias itu karena beberapa partikel jiwaku berpindah ke tubuhnya. Dan itu secara tidak langsung menghubungkan jiwaku dengan tubuhnya."

"Jadi sekarang kalian terhubung?" Tanya Issei.

"Iya-" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rias yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Secara tidak langsung." Lanjutnya.

"Naruto-_san _berasal dari mana?" Kini giliran Asia yang bertanya.

"Aku berasal dari sebuah dimensi yang berisikan ninja-ninja." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bagaimana kau akan kembali kesana?" Kiba bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau. tapi yang ku tau adalah aku hanya punya waktu tiga hari sebelum tubuh asliku benar-benar mati. Dan aku minta bantuan kepada kalian semua untuk merahasiakan keberadaanku di dunia ini. aku tidak ingin mengacaukan takdir di dunia ini."

"Baiklah, karena Naruto-_kun _sudah menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Kini giliranku dan para pelayan manisku ini yang menjelaskan tentang diri kami-" Rias mengambil jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Namaku adalah Rias Gremory. _King_ dari kelompok ini, Salam kenal Naruto-_kun!_" Rias memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

"Himejima Akeno, _Queen _nya _Buchou. _Salam kenal serigala yang menjadi ninja-_san _ufufufu." Perkenalan Akeno diakhiri tawa anehnya.

"Toujo Koneko. Sebagai _Rook__. _Salam kenal." Perkenalan Koneko sarat akan emosi.

"Yuuto Kiba. Sebagai _Knight__. _Salam kenal." Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya singkat.

"Hyodou Issei. Sebagai _Pawn _dari _Buchou._ Aku akan mendirikan kerajaan _Harem_!" Issei berteriak tentang impiannya.

"Asia Argento. Sebagai _Bishop__._ Salam kenal Naruto-_san_." Asia memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Dan kami semua adalah-" Rias kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "Iblis." Dengan itu, semua anggota penelitian ilmu gaib mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kelelawar dari punggung mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimakah reaksi Naruto?**

**A/N : Yo? Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Saya sudah selesai dengan semua hal tentang ujian sialan yang susahnya minta ampun. Doakan saja hasilnya memuaskan…**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih pada readers yang menyempatkan untuk **_**review, fav,**_** atau **_**follow fic**_** abal saya ini**

**Maaf kalau **_**typo**_** masih bertebaran. Soalnya malas ngoreksinya. Hehehe.**

**Saya akan melanjutkan **_**fic**_** ini walaupun seburuk apapun itu. Dan **_**fic **_**ini hanya akan berjalan beberapa chapter untuk mencapai kata **_**'End' **_**. Saya pastikan tidak sampai sepuluh Chapter.**

**Dan pair? Saya tidak bisa memastikan itu. Karna apa yang diharapkan dari seorang pemuda gak jelas dan transparan seperti Naruto?**

**Akhir kata, bagaimana chapter kali ini? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Ancurkah? Banyak **_**typo**_** kah?**

**Sampaikan semua pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini. Kritik, saran, pujian(saya ngarep). Silahkan **_**Review**_** atau **_**PM**_

**Nggak suka? **_**Flame**_** juga boleh..**


End file.
